Molly's Memories
by mngurlstuckinva
Summary: Molly remembers a better time. One shot.


Molly's Memories

A/N: Before you start reading, I would like to say I was not the one who originally wrote this fic. A friend of mine cruella95 actually wrote it and I... tweaked it a bit. So I can honestly say the dialogue was not mine, but some of the rest of it was. So please if you like this fic let her know.

...

Molly stood in front of the fireplace in the living room staring in to the fire, trying not to look at the Grandfather clock to see where Arthur was. A lot had happened over the past few years and it seemed like things might be getting back to normal, or as normal as life could be after a war, but that failed to alleviate the fear she felt for her family daily.

The longer she stared the more the fire seemed to mesmerize her, drawing her thoughts to another time and another fireplace some 30 years before…

Arthur walked into the post office unnoticed so he was able to sneak up behind his "Mollywobbles" without her knowing. He stepped up and wound his arms around her waist, in turn receiving an elbow to the stomach.

"Ouch" he grimaced clutching his stomach.

"Oh Arthur it's you, I'm sorry", Molly apologized as she turned and kissed him.

"So what brings you into the post office on a beautiful day in Hogsmeade?" He asked putting his arms around her once more, not caring about the crowds around them.

"Just sending a post to my aunt is all," she shrugged, reveling in the feeling of being in his arms.

"How about joining me for a Butterbeer at The Three Broomstickes next?" He asked, gently rubbing her arm.

"I couldn't think of anything I would like to do better," she beamed kissing him again quickly. "Do you want to wait with me here?"

Arthur agreed and patiently waited while the seemingly endless line evaporated quickly before them. They stood simply holding hands, but Molly realized that the simple act felt more natural than anything. Being with Arthur just made sense; he made her feel safe and loved.

Before long they left the post office and hurried along with the crowd in the busy street. Molly looked to Arthur smiling, "Your right Arthur it is a beautiful day so can we walk just a little slower to The Three Broomsticks to enjoy it?"

"Anything you want. I want to enjoy our last trip to Hogsmeade as long as we can." Arthur and Molly slowed their steps to a gentle meander. It was a beautiful spring day, the sun shining brightly in the sky with just a gentle breeze bringing the wonderful scents of Honeydukes to them. Walking with Arthur's arm wrapped around her waist Molly couldn't help but lean into his embrace, feeling perfectly content.

When they did get to The Three Broomsticks Arthur held the door open so Molly could enter first. Following closely behind, they found a table near the fireplace and made themselves comfortable. When Rosmerta stepped up they both ordered a Butterbeer, with Arthur remembering to order Molly's with a bit of ginger to which she blushed, not realizing he'd remember such a mundane detail. They sat for a while simply enjoying their drinks and their time together, knowing that there would be precious little of this happening after this.

After a little while Arthur asked Molly if she would like to enjoy their drinks outside. Nodding her consent, they headed out.

"Molly there is something I wanted to talk to you about," Arthur stated, his tone suddenly becoming much more serious.

"Is everything alright Arthur?"

"Yes it is. Let's go find a place we can sit down," he said suddenly seeming nervous.

"OK", she said, still looking at him curiously, but took his proffered hand. They soon found a beautiful spot under a large shady willow tree. Arthur sat with his back against the tree and Molly took a seat in front of him, leaning back against him and letting his arms wrap around her again. This definitely was one of her favorite feelings, being wrapped securely in his arms.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" She asked leaning her head back against his chest.

"Molly you know how I feel about you right?" He asked seriously.

"I think the same way I feel about you," she said softly. "I love you Arthur."

"I love you too Molly," he answered quietly, giving her a gentle peck on her cheek. "That is why I want to know; once we are out of school… will you marry me?"

Molly couldn't form an answer in her mind. The shock of it all suddenly was too much for her brain to be able to wrap around.

"Come on Molly don't leave me hanging," Arthur joked, but she could still hear the nervousness in his tone.

Molly turned in his arms and kissed him thoroughly, taking Arthur by surprise. "Of course Arthur I couldn't imagine spending the rest of my life without you."

"I think I am the happiest man alive," he beamed, capturing her lips once again.

Molly was jolted out of her memory as someone came up behind her, wrapping their arms around her. Out of instinct her elbow went back, into the person behind her.

"Geez Mollywobbles you haven't gotten me like that in quite some time," Arthur said as he wrapped his arms back around her waist and kissed her on the cheek.

"I'm so sorry Arthur. I'm trying not to look at the clock as much these days so I didn't see that you coming. Did you have a good day?" she asked, reveling in the warmth of his embrace.

"Yes, nothing exciting," he shrugged. "So what had you so deep in thought?"

"I was remembering our last trip to Hogsmeade when you asked me to marry you."

"That seems like a good thing to remember." As he said that he pulled her in just a little closer.

"It was. I have never regretted my decision," she said giving him a gentle peck on the lips.

"Never?" he asked slightly surprised.

She thought about it for a moment, then smiled, "Alright, almost never."

He laughed and pulled her to him again, relishing in the thought that his first love was his only. They both knew that they were meant to be together, and couldn't believe their luck in being allowed to find their true loves at an early age. Although they both had seen much in their lives, they always knew they had each other, and that is how it would always remain.


End file.
